


egoist.

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Paipan, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, don't wear hair ties as cock rings kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Ryoma loves Takatora who loves Mitsuzane who sleeps with Ryoma.





	egoist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ~lucybeetle~ for beta-ing. I made some major modifications and I hope it's better now. Sorry for troubling you so much with my bad writing!

Mitsuzane was a slut. At only seventeen he loved being pushed against a wall or table and fucked until he passed out of exhaustion, loved having a thick cock inside him, loved being abused. 

He was 12 when he first woke up with Takatora touching his body, a hand under his shirt and the other between his bare legs. Thirteen when Takatora forced a kiss on him, tongue and all. Almost 14 when Takatora, then twenty-four, confessed his sins and Mitsuzane gave in and lost his virginity to his own brother. Sixteen when he met Sengoku Ryoma and the creepy professor seemed to know everything about him, even his darkest secret. 

Mitsuzane was equally attracted and repulsed by the man with the white streak, unbeknownst to him at the time that Ryoma was also sleeping with Takatora. When he happened to meet the professor without the company of his brother, at his underground laboratory, Ryoma hovered around Mitsuzane, pressing his body against Micchi's thin frame.

"Just say you want to fuck me at once" Mitsuzane stopped Ryoma's hand inches away from his crotch. He turned around and ran a finger across the professor's lower lip. "Take me right here, right now".  
Ryoma caught Micchi's lips and pulled his legs up around his waist. He maneuvered their bodies to the brown couch on the corner of the lab and sat with Mitsuzane straddling him. Micchi rolled his hips and Ryoma moaned. Their jeans created a delicious friction and the professor was hard in no time. He got rid of his clothes and freed his erection. Mitsuzane kneeled between Ryoma's legs and kissed his hot length. He sucked the tip and swallowed it skillfully, hand wrapped tightly around the shaft. Ryoma was delighted: the little Kureshima was indeed a whore.

"Strip off, I will fuck you now" Ryoma commanded.

Micchi released Ryoma's cock with a loud pop and grinned. He was putting on a show and Ryoma was all for it. Micchi revealed his porcelain skin inch by inch, letting the expensive fabric slide off his shoulders sensuously, bending over to lower his underwear, never breaking eye contact with Ryoma, who sat there with an unstable breath, so close to the climax. Mitsuzane's cock was small and delicate and he had no pubic hair at all. His body looked barely twelve. Ryoma gulped.

"Do you like what you see?" Micchi climbed Ryoma's lap and rubbed his cock against the older man's rigid abdomen.

"I love it" Ryoma smiled, fascinated by Micchi's paipan* organ.

Mitsuzane flung his arms around Ryoma's neck and untied his hair. The boy put the elastic around his small cock and prepared his hole, adding more fingers as the muscles relaxed. Ryoma reached for a strategically hidden bottle of lube and coated his throbbing member with the slick substance. Micchi lowered himself around Ryoma's cock until it was completely inside his ass and started moving. Ryoma threw his head back in pleasure, Micchi was so tight, he wanted it to last forever. Mitsuzane rode Ryoma cock frantically, his own hitting his belly with every thrust of the thirsty professor. Ryoma buried his nails on Micchi's soft ass and the boy let out a purr. He was about to come but Micchi showed no signs of slowing down.

"Mitsuzane..." he whispered "Can I?"

Micchi opened his heavy-lidded eyes and nodded. He contracted around Ryoma’s dick and the professor groaned. Micchi felt his ass being filled to the brim with Ryoma's cum. He rolled his hips a few more times and paid attention to his neglected cock. Mitsuzane came and kept Ryoma's softening organ inside himself, until it was too much and Ryoma had to pull out. The cum trickled down Micchi's legs but he remained unbothered. Micchi untied his cock and returned the soiled hair tie to Ryoma, who tossed it out in the trash immediately. 

Both men got dressed and Ryoma offered himself to take Mitsuzane to the door. He noticed Micchi walking gingerly and prided himself on giving the little boy such a nice rawing. Just as Micchi turned the doorknob, the familiar face of his own brother appeared before him.

"Niisan!" Micchi struggled to keep a normal voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I ask you the same thing" Takatora's eyes went from Micchi to Ryoma's disheveled hair. "Professor".

Ryoma urged Takatora in and sat him down in the very same couch where he had just fucked Mitsuzane. It was still warm and a little sweaty. Takatora noticed it immediately.

"Mitsuzane came to ask me about the inner workings of Yggdrasil" Ryoma came up with a cover up on the spot. Micchi confirmed enthusiastically. "He's very interested in the business".

Takatora may or may not have believed in the professor but pretended to. He took Mitsuzane to the door and pointed to the elevator.

"We will discuss this over dinner" Takatora said firmly. Mitsuzane walked away without a word.

He locked the lab’s door as soon as the elevator left. Ryoma hugged Takatora from behind and rubbed his palm over his crotch. Takatora grabbed a fistful of the professor’s long hair and kissed him with all his might. He sucked on Ryoma’s pierced earlobe and felt his body quiver.

"Stay away from Mitsuzane. Don't you dare to touch him" Takatora whispered between kisses.

"I should say the same to you..." Ryoma snarked.

Takatora's eyes widened and he slapped the professor hard across the cheek. Ryoma flinched, burning with anger, but soon returned to his default expression.

"Save this for my ass" he took the hand Takatora used to hit him and sucked his fingers one by one.

The Overseer unzipped his pants. Ryoma fell on his knees and took Takatora's growing penis into his mouth. He sat on the couch, cock deep inside Ryoma, and thought about Mitsuzane. His little brother, only seventeen. He thought about Mitsuzane and Ryoma together and his blood boiled. If he found another man's seed inside his little brother, he was going to hurt him. Mitsuzane was his and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> "Paipan" means devoid of pubic hair, either because the person never developed it or because they remove it.


End file.
